1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of processing a job using short distance wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is known a system in which an external apparatus such as a digital camera or mobile phone specifies a communication partner by short distance wireless communication represented by NFC, and an image forming apparatus such as a printer outputs an image file by wireless communication different from short distance wireless communication.
Since the external apparatus disconnects communication upon completion of transfer of an image file, even if an error occurs in the image forming apparatus after completion of transfer of the image file, the external apparatus is never notified of contents of the error. It is, therefore, difficult for the user of the external apparatus to recognize what kind of error has occurred, and an operation required for dealing with the error. To solve such problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-6016 discloses a method of notifying an external apparatus of information about an error which has occurred, at the time of reconnection after disconnection of wireless communication.
In, however, an example described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-6016, even if an external apparatus is notified that an error has occurred, it is impossible to grasp settings used in printing in which the error has occurred and the progress status of printing. Therefore, for example, if the user attempts to cause a printing apparatus different from the printing apparatus in which the error has occurred to continue the remaining part of the printing operation in the same settings, the user needs to make settings again, and designate a page or the like from which printing is to be continued. It is thus difficult for another printer to continue the printing operation.